


Homesick

by GMTYUniverse



Series: Beautiful Things [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A shitload of fluffiness, Canon Compliant, M/M, after Grenfell single release, and Cuteness, and sappiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMTYUniverse/pseuds/GMTYUniverse
Summary: Harry hears the Grenfell Single while in Mallorca, and obviously has to tell Louis in person just how much he loves him.





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Pen, because I adore him and he kind of suggested this! I love you, enjoy this very short little canon one-shot <3

 

Harry groaned at the sound of the alarm coming from his phone. The very one that he’d placed on his nightstand just a mere 4 hours ago. He could feel the blanket stick to his legs, another reminder of the fact that he was in a much warmer country than the one he actually wanted to be in at the moment.

Wanting his phone to stop the incessant ringing, he quickly rolled over and mindlessly tapped around on the screen until the noises ceased, making him let out a sigh in relief.

Yes, he was a morning person, but he also wasn’t invincible and he could already feel a slight headache settle into his temples as he recalled the number of tequila shots he’d taken last night. Though, that was partially the fault of Louis, who’d told him that every time Harry ordered or was offered a drink, he needed to take a shot for him as well.

He couldn’t help but grin to himself as he remembered the conversation they’d had leading up to it. Lou had insisted that if he couldn’t be there in person, he’d have to be there in spirit. And what better way than to honor that testament than by actually drinking spirits?

Harry was pretty sure that Louis was the only one who could come up with that kind of logic, whilst also making sure that Pixie knew exactly how bad he felt about missing out on her grand moment. Louis probably thought he didn’t know, or at least hadn’t told Harry outright, but they did share a bank account, and Harry _had_ seen the outrageous amount of money spent on wedding gifts that they had earlier on decided not to buy exactly because of their pricing.

It was a sweet gesture, but it wasn’t like Louis was missing out on the little island trip on purpose. He’d wanted to come to Pixie’s wedding, but his aunt was getting married on the same day. At first the plan had been for him to join right after, but then the tragedy at Grenfell had happened – and well, while it sucked that Louis wasn’t here with him, Harry was still so very proud of his other half for participating in such a good cause – despite of who had initiated it.

Which brought him back to the reason of the particularly early alarm he’d set up this morning. They’d made a promise a long time ago to share every milestone in their career – even when they wouldn’t or couldn’t experience it together. Harry quickly ran a hand through his unruly short curls that he’d finally started to appreciate himself lately, and reached for his phone again.

He hadn’t saved Louis’ number, just in case someone’s gaze would fall on his screen without him realizing and would wonder why Harry would be receiving calls from him. Not that it was necessary to have his number saved – he could probably recount the digits even in the midst of sleeping.

“How is it possible that you woke _me_ up? I was supposed to call you this time.”

Harry grinned at Louis’ pout, and shrugging innocently.

“You cheated, didn’t you? You put in an alarm!” Louis immediately accused him, and well – he wasn’t wrong.

‘I wanted to make sure I wouldn’t miss it! It’s important,’ he argued his case, even though he could see by Louis’ fond smile that he was secretly very pleased by Harry’s initiative to Facetime. As soon as he mentioned the reason for the call, Louis’ face softened even further, a shadow falling over his still somewhat sleep-swollen features. He was still the most beautiful creature Harry had ever come across.

“Yeah,” he sighed, “really important. I eh, I had Emma drop off some of our clothes at one of the centers. Like, inconspicuous things. And I ordered a bunch of toiletries to get delivered there as well. God, I can’t imagine what it’s like, you know? Lose everything at the blink of an eye? Knowing you escaped death?” Louis blinked, clearly not even expecting an answer from Harry, just wanting the reassurance that he was still listening.

He nodded, then spoke up again. ‘I’m so proud of you Lou,’ Harry spoke earnestly, and he could tell by Louis’ facial expression that the sentiment had managed to reach him – even when they weren’t in each other’s physical presence and he couldn’t reach out to gently stroke his jaw like he normally would’ve.

Louis had a little scruff going on at the moment, and Harry absolutely loved it. Could spend ages caressing the space where the hairline met his cheekbones, or just in the nape of his neck. He loved feeling it scratch his skin, the beardburn a gentle reminder that they’d touched – that they were allowed to touch, that they belonged together like two peas in a pod, like rope and anchor, dagger and rose.

“It’s nothing big, really. I’ve only got me one line, think Li’s before me and then Rita’s doing some adlibs—”

Harry shook his head, motioning for Louis to stop talking. ‘Lou, stop. We both know that it’s the One Direction fans who will get this single selling, and they will probably make a cut of your line and play it over and over again. Hell, I will be making that cut and repeating it! I still can’t believe you’re not letting me hear your single by the way,’ he pouted.

Harry guessed it was his own doing. He’d kept his own album very close to his chest, had let Louis listen to some very early cuts of the songs, but he’d waited until the entire album was finished before letting him listen to the whole thing. Right before his parents had heard it. It had been really nice, and Harry didn’t regret it, but Louis held grudges.

And so, Louis was just doing the same to him. Besides, Harry knew how nervous he was about the process. He knew what he wanted it to be like, but Louis was quite possibly the biggest perfectionist to ever exist, so Harry had been patiently waiting for months on end.

He’d heard Louis hum tunes and melodies at night, into his chest when they’d cuddled up under the blankets.

He’d seen him slip out from under the blankets, only to make his way to the music room – clear notes dancing through the hallways.

He’d caught Louis frantically writing down lyrics on the most obscure things when he couldn’t find paper – napkins, tabletops, his own arms, Harry’s arms, even their pillowcases had fallen victim to his partner’s scrambling thoughts.

“Almost, love. When you get back, okay? Now let’s both get the radio on yeah? I’m gonna be really upset if we miss it,” he pouted authoritatively – which, Harry was quite sure that Louis was the only person on earth who could pull that off.

‘Yes, just looking for my laptop kitten,’ he mumbled, setting down his phone for a second as he went about rummaging through his backpack.

He was sure he’d put it back in there after the flight, but he couldn’t quite remember in what compartment. With a frown, he retreated from the backpack and looked around his room, before finally spotting it on the nightstand next to him.

Right. Harry had wanted to set up his laptop so maybe he could fall asleep next to a virtual Louis. He could already see the knowing, fond smile on Louis’ face as he appeared back in view with laptop in tow.

“Babe, Hazza, did you try to skype me again?”

Harry wanted to deny it, he did, but then really – Louis knew anyways, and it’s not like he objected to the idea of Harry having trouble sleeping without him. They both had that issue, and they’d both fallen into the trap of being drunk and thinking that skyping someone else at 3AM was entirely acceptable, only to fall asleep themselves upon connecting.

Still, he decided to ignore Louis’ comment and just started to log into the hotel’s network and immediately looked for the right radio channel. Just as he’d pulled up BBC Radio 1, Louis started speaking again – excitement clear in his voice. “Oh, Greg’s just texted me that they’re going to play it a bit earlier – should be soon now.”

They both waited patiently, silently, headphones in as to not disturb the other with the potential lag – when suddenly the first notes of Bridge Over Troubled Water started playing.

He couldn’t help it, but Harry was completely transfixed and enchanted by the composition, staring at Louis’ face in awe whilst the song progressed.

He grinned softly as he heard Liam’s voice first, warm tones feeling like a warm blanket of nostalgia encompassing him. Yet it wasn’t what he was waiting for, what he had been holding his breath for since the song had started.

He was probably being a little dramatic, but he couldn’t do anything but get choked up the moment he recognized Louis’ emotive tone. It surprised him, if he was being honest. Not just the sheer emotion that he’d been able to convey in less than 10 words, but mostly the _sound_ of his voice. Obviously Harry knew that he’d been working really hard on getting his vocal chords in the best shape – he’d heard him do scales way too often lately. It’s just that he hadn’t really thought about what the result of that would be on recordings.

The richness of his tone was so new to Harry that it blew him away, and he had to giggle at the absurdity of himself tearing up at that one line. He stared at his phone again, smiling at Louis with wet, wide eyes as he mouthed ‘I love you’ to him.

Louis waved him away with a fond smile, motioning that the song wasn’t finished yet. He hadn’t heard the whole produced track in its entirety either, and knowing how much of a perfectionist he was, Harry could understand that he wanted to be able to evaluate his lines as part of the bigger picture.

As the final notes faded out though, Harry had made up his mind.

‘My sweet, sweet creature. I’m so incredibly proud – that was… that was amazing, I can’t believe I can’t kiss you and touch you right now,’ he rambled out, his fingers making their way across his laptop’s keyboard as he started making the necessary arrangements.

Louis turned his head away, as if that would effectively hide the light stain appearing on his cheeks – as if Harry didn’t know what it did to Louis calling him by that nickname. One full of affection, but also of struggle, of overcoming heartache, but still persevering; one that was truly, uniquely, only them.

“You can do all that tomorrow once you get back. In fact, I am glad to inform you that I’ve kept our sheet updated,” Louis announced smugly, ruffling around the nightstand that featured a photo they’d taken years ago in Brazil, before pulling out an old piece of paper with lots of tally marks on it.

Harry couldn’t help but grin as soon as he caught sight of how many stripes Louis’d added to the ‘Official Affection Deprivation List’. They’d started it years ago, when they’d been both in agony and yet so in love – they’d needed something real and light to serve as a reminder of what they were doing it all for.

And so the tallying had begun, letting each other know how many moments they’d wished for if they’d actually physically been together, and how they planned to catch up on them once they’d be in each other’s presence again.

Over the years, once they’d found their footing again – had felt more stable and secure, the list had disappeared into the drawer. But whenever either of them was feeling a bit out of sorts, or just wanted to cheer up their other half, they’d have some fun and cash in on all the deprived cuddles and kisses.

Louis just nodded at him primly, before getting out a pen and adding yet another line on paper, eliciting another giggle from Harry as he spoke up. ‘Hmm, can you maybe add 4 more kisses, 5 touches and approximately 3 cuddles for me?’

He could see Louis enthusiastically scribble onto the sheet, using the moment of distraction to quickly check his laptop and the progress of his plans.

“Cliff! No – Oh! Ugh, you big, stupid oaf, you’re not allowed on the bed and you know it,” he suddenly heard Louis exclaim.

It was a sight to behold, the big dog happily slobbering all over Louis’ face, not having a care in the world about the fact that he was supposedly not allowed on the bed – not that Louis actually ever followed through with that.  Harry had begrudgingly accepted that he now had to share their bed with the black labradoodle as well, and laughed as Louis struggled to get the dog to slow down on the excitement, before finally having Clifford drop down and curl around his form in bed.

“Hazza babe, I think Cliff wants me to take him for a walk. Was planning on going to the woods anyway, clear me head a bit,” Louis sighed out after they’d resumed their conversation for a bit and Clifford was starting to get restless again.

Harry just nodded in response, carefully taking note of the time as he shot off messages to Nick, Pixie, and some of his other friends at the resort.

‘Yeah, sure. Talk later?’ He asked, even though he knew that the answer was always “yes, I love you”.

“Yes, I love you darling, can’t wait to have you home again.”

His heart swelled at the word home, and it was almost Pavlovian in the way that he reached up to rub the ship tattooed on his arm.

‘Love you too.’

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Louis whistled, hoping against all hopes that somehow Clifford would still have white little socked paws, rather than ones dredged in mud and slug and grass. He realized how futile his hopes had been yet again, when he caught sight of the fluffy monster making its way to him. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have gone to the woods, and stayed out there for hours. He probably also should’ve considered that just because it was supposed to be summer, he suddenly wouldn’t be cold out here without his jacket. He just didn’t feel like going home yet, not when his fiancé wasn't there too.

He’d been restless all week, mostly because Harry and him hadn't been able to enjoy their days together laying low as much as he'd planned on doing – it was a shame really, because he knew that July was going to be a really busy month for the both of them. Harry and him should've been enjoying every single minute together, and Louis was adamant on following through. Grenfell was yet another reminder of how unpredictably short life could be – not that he needed any more reminders of that.

Louis couldn’t help but grin though, as Clifford pressed his head into his thigh, letting out a soft yip out of satisfaction once he started petting him. Cliff was spoiled, Louis was very much aware of that. But he was also a millionaire, and so what if he wanted to spoil his beautiful big curly labradoodle every now and then? 

With a glance at his watch, he decided that it was time to head home. They'd been out long enough, Louis was cold, Clifford was gross and exhausted, and he wanted to prepare the house for Harry's arrival tomorrow. At least get rid of the take-away boxes he'd promised Harry not to order anymore, even though they both knew he'd never probably be able to let go of his favourite Chinese. 

“Come on Cliff, let’s go. Time to start cleaning so Harry thinks we’ve actually kept it all tidy over the weekend.”

He couldn’t resist putting the radio on as soon as he'd started the car, hoping to hear the charity single play. He was pretty proud of the end result, and even happier with the cause that he was supporting – even though he knew that it probably wouldn’t do much more than raise awareness.

It’s why Louis had insisted on donating clothes, toiletries, chargers, anything generic really that people needed but never thought of – because it was such a given you’d have something to start with. Obviously they couldn’t give away Harry’s YSL boots, people would know they were his if they saw pink glitter boots pop up and they didn't want to draw any unwanted attention. Besides, both Harry and Louis owned enough inconspicuous trainers – even still had some of the old Supras from when they’d just finished the XFactor – that would last those people a while. Much more practical than heeled boots anyway. 

His thoughts had drifted to his work as a patron in general, and he’d just started to contemplate whether or not he’d be able to get the band back together for some charity ball like he’d done in the past, when he parked the car in the driveway.

And really, Louis should’ve been able to tell by the way that Clifford was suddenly wagging his tail off, or by the Gucci shoes next to his own smaller trainers that something was very off - but in a good way.

Still, he found himself incredibly spooked and startled at the fact that there was someone standing in the open kitchen, a high squeaky and loud shrill leaving his lungs involuntarily.

“Relax – it’s just me, I took a private so I could come back, love,” Harry chuckled, reaching down with one hand to brush his fingers through Clifford’s curly coat, while he wrapped the other around Louis’ waist.

‘You’re absolutely crazy, you know that? It was only one day, not even 24 hours left! And they say I’m the dramatic one,’ he gasped, feigning exasperation, even though he let his own arms encircle Harry to pull him just a tad closer before connecting their lips for a quick peck.

“Oh I’m crazy, but only for you, Lou. I just – I heard the song, and I know you’ve been trying to help these people and I want to help too, but most of all, I just want to _be_ with you. To tell you that you’re so talented and I’m so lucky to have you by my side, and that you want to have _me_ by your side. I just, I wanted to be with you and tell you how proud I am. Of this, and all that’s coming still. The next couple of weeks are going to be tough, and I just couldn’t bear the thought of spending another unnecessary minute away from you,” Harry murmured the words into his skin, letting his breath ghost over his cheek as he pressed small kisses all over his face.

He could feel his heart swell with affection, but he didn't let it show. Instead, Louis huffed and pushed out his lips with a pout, pushing slightly at Harry’s chest so there was enough space between them to really look each other in the eyes.

‘Just so you know, these small pecks don’t count for our list, you cheater.’

His fiancé couldn’t help but snort, then rolled his eyes. “Wouldn’t dream of that, love,” and he wanted to lean in to kiss Louis on the lips again, but he leaned backwards – a mischievous glint reaching his eyes as he smirked.

‘And I can’t believe you _ditched_ our _friend’s wedding_ in fucking _Mallorca_ just to be with me for only a day extra! I am so glad I decided to invest in really expensive wedding gifts – she’s never going to forgive us – or, well, you.’

Harry groaned, but didn’t budge, instead gripping onto Louis’ wrists, before letting his fingers slot right into place next to Louis’ own. It made Louis feel anchored.

“Yes, she will. She loves us, she loves love – she’s on her fucking honeymoon. She wouldn’t have even been there today. Now, please, shut up, and kiss me you fool,” he muttered onto Louis’ lips, letting Louis feel the way in which his own lips curled up at the throwback comment.

‘I guess, for old times’ sake then. Because I did kind of miss you and your little spring curls, and sappiness is apparently my kink,’ Louis decided, happy at the sight of seeing Harry struggle with keeping a straight face, before diving straight in, licking into Harry’s mouth.

 

It felt like coming home.

 

“Did that one count for the list?” Harry asked, after they’d reluctantly had to pull away for a short breath of air.

Louis grinned, before shrugging coyly, swinging their intertwined hands between their bodies as he spoke.

‘I would think so, but maybe we should have a little do-over, just to test if it was up to standards? For protocol purposes only.’

He received a sagely nod in return from Harry, a cheeky smile now taking over his features.

‘Up for it, Harold?’

Two dimples and darkened green orbs stared back at him.

“Up for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought, leave a kudo or a comment or
> 
> [Come find me on tumblr!](http://goodmorningtoyouuniverse.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you like the post and want to share it on tumblr, here's a [Tumblr post](https://goodmorningtoyouuniverse.tumblr.com/post/162715128149/homesick) I made that you can use!


End file.
